miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Heart Hunter (The Battle of the Miraculous - Part 1)
"Heart Hunter" is the twenty-fifth episode of Season 3 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir, and it is the first part of "The Battle of the Miraculous". Its world premiere was on October 13, 2019 at 21:10 UTC+3 on PlusPlus in Ukraine. Synopsis Ladybug and Cat Noir challenge the Bourgeois couple. Now Heart Hunter, a two-faced giant head, devours all the love in Paris.French synopsis' translated here. Plot The episode starts with some narration from Marinette: "Experiencing loss is a part of life. Some people lose their first love." Wang Fu looks at a picture of Marianne Lenoir. "Some lose the harmony in their relationship." Andre Bourgeois is happy about the decoration while Audrey Bourgeois says they are ridiculous. "Some people lose hope." Chloe is using her Bee signal and sighs at seeing Ladybug and Cat Noir not coming. "Others lose patience." The two are sitting together as Cat Noir says to her that he has a girlfriend. She is happy for him, but he reveals after that he was just trying to make her jealous and her not falling in love with him hurts. "While others lose their soul." Gabriel Agreste and Natalie are catching butterflies while the latter coughs and kneels down with the former looking at her worried. "Some lose their certainties." Marinette swipes through pictures of Adrien when a notification from Luka shows up. Adrien swipes through pictures of Ladybug, sighing, then sees the picture of Kagami and Marinette together and gives it a like, smiling. "And some have nothing to lose." Luka delivers food to people. On his second, he says that he has 'got it' and leaves the person, telling them to enjoy their meal. Marinette is talking to her dad on the phone explaining that she is going to the Hotel de Ville so she can deliver macaroons. Luka runs into her on the way and explains that he had finally found the song that matches her. She agrees to hear it and he starts to play. She loves it yet Luka says he could do better. He then takes Marinette to the Hotel. She kisses him on the cheek before going inside. He insists on finding the perfect tune for her song before cycling off. Characters Major Characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Kagami Tsurugi/Ryuko * Wang Fu/Jade Turtle * Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee/Miracle Queen * Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth * Nathalie Sancoeur/Mayura * Tikki * Plagg * Longg * Wayzz * Pollen * Akuma * Audrey Bourgeois/Heart Hunter * André Bourgeois/Heart Hunter Minor Characters * Marianne Lenoir (pictured) * Théo Barbot (background) * Unnamed maid (background) * Emilie Agreste * Luka Couffaine * Tom Dupain * Vincent * Alec Cataldi * Adrien's bodyguard * Mr. Damocles * Sarah * Jagged Stone * Penny Rolling * Bob Roth * XY * Ali * Prince Ali's chaperone * Sabine Cheng * Tomoe Tsurugi * Mr. Banana (background) * Fang * André Glacier * Roger Raincomprix * Students * Civilians Trivia * This is the first time Marinette is seen with her hair down. * This is the third time the Bourgeois couple are akumatized. However, unlike their previous akumatizations in "Style Queen", "Malediktator", and "Mayura" they get a new villain identity, Heart Hunter. * This is the third time two people are akumatized at the same time with the same akuma, following "Sapotis" and "Oblivio". * This is the fourth time Chloé gets akumatized, following "Antibug", "Queen Wasp" and "Mayura". ** However, unlike her previous akumatizations, Chloé doesn't get akumatized into Antibug or Queen Wasp, but instead into a new villain, Miracle Queen. ** This is the third time that Chloé is akumatized with the activated Bee Miraculous. * The mistake Marinette makes is that she went to see Master Fu while in costume, allowing Hawk Moth to discover his whereabouts and gaining the Miracle Box. ** She also chooses the Dragon Miraculous to give to Kagami instead of the Bee Miraculous to be given to Chloé out of personal reasons; even without Nathalie having to sabotage Chloé's Bee Signal, destroying her trust in Ladybug. * This is the second time Hawk Moth removes an akumatized villains's akuma himself, after "Catalyst." Both times, he used the returned akuma to akumatize a person facing him, who is akumatized willingly. * This episode reveals that Miraculous tools can be akumatized, with Queen Bee's Spinning Top becoming Miracle Queen's akumatized object. ** In "Mayura", it was proven that Miraculous tools could be amokized, as the titular villain actually used the remains of Hawk Moth's cane to form the giant butterfly sentimonster. * As of this episode, Chloé Bourgeois is now an ally of Hawk Moth and is enemies with Ladybug and Cat Noir willingly. * As of this episode, Pollen becomes the third kwami being used for evil by her holder without an akuma, following Nooroo and Duusu. *This is one of the episodes in which Cataclysm was never used. **However, Ladybug wanted Cat Noir to Cataclysm the street lamp, but since Hawk Moth de-akumatized Heart Hunter, it was never needed. *This is the second time Hawk Moth doesn't utilize a light mask when akumatizing a villain, following "Ladybug" . *This is the second time Marinette kissed Luka, following "Frozer". *The pictures of Ladybug, Adrien looks through on his phone are from "Stormy Weather", "Darkblade" and "Copycat". Errors * When Kagami gives back the Dragon Miraculous to Ladybug, she's wearing her Friendship Day pin on her jacket which she didn't wear for the episode, showing this scene was re-used from "Ikari Gozen". de:Der Kampf der Miraculous – Teil 1 es:Loveater pl:Mangeamour (La Bataille des Miraculous - Partie 1) ru:Пожиратель Любви (Битва Чудес - часть 1) Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Unaired US episode Category:Specials